tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roro1955/Mermaid Spin Statistics to Date
Using my “Optimal Build to get to Level 6”, I started collecting statistics on Android (Version 2.6). The optimal build is actually BETTER than I did, as I bought ships and cleared extra land to drop in the Sapphire Mine and thus was on the cusp of going to Level 7…. Android Version 2.6 didn’t have Mastery Spins, so it was simply a count of the number of spins done and the number of rubies and other treasures gained. # of Spins Rubies Pearls Sapphires Emeralds Black Pearls 4,100 1,130 36,322 110 5 5 I hit the jackpot on spin 2,796 when I won 5 Black Pearls! I don’t think that they will come up again soon! But, looking at the figures, I was getting 1 ruby per 4 spins on Undersea City, nearly 9 pearls per spin, 1 sapphire every 50 spins and 1 Emerald/Black Pearl every 1,000 spins…. On 5th August 2013, PG upgraded us to Version 3.2, which had Mastery Spins, so I started taking a few additional figures down and was pressing on towards the goal of 15,000 rubies when, suddenly on 25th August I tapped one tree to many and jumped up to Level 7. So here are the final Level 6 stats… # of Spins Rubies Pearls Sapphires Emeralds Black Pearls 10,876/543 2,303/1,024/3,327 95,906 238 10 0 I had 10,876 normal spins on Undersea City, and this gained me 543 Mastery Spins. Of course I used Golden Palace for the Mastery Spins! The basic 10,876 spins earned 2,303 rubies, which is about 1 ruby every 5 spins (a 20% decrease), but gained 2 rubies every Mastery Spin. Overall, the return for rubies works out to nearly 1 ruby every 3 spins! Pearls stayed at nearly 9 pearls per spin, Sapphires went up to 1 sapphire every 30 spins. Emeralds were still around 1 per 1,000 spins and Black Pearls were absent. The big wins in this series of spins were 100 rubies on a Mastery Spin on 7th August at around spin 380, 38 spins that returned 25+ rubies (3 spins actually returned 26 rubies) and a standard Undersea City spin that returned 50 pearls. Why is the 50 pearl hit a big one? Well the top number of peals you can “win” on a kelp Forest spin is 10, and Undersea City is simply 5 spins of Kelp Forest added together…. This proves to me that, If I spin for long enough, the 125 ruby prize IS out there! Further, on 15th August I started taking the amount of coins left at the end of a “set” of 100 Undersea City spins and 5 Mastery Spins. For an expenditure of 928,910 coins, I had 6,220 paid spins with 330 Mastery Spins. The paid spins returned 1,387 rubies, the free spins 534 rubies. This is an expenditure of 670 coins per ruby, again at 5 spins per ruby. . Maximum cost for a set was 22,460 coins, minimum cost for a set was 8,094 coins with the average cost of a set of spins 14,729 coins. Expect the next update at 5,000 rubies! This is anticipated to be around the 3rd September! Category:Blog posts